Camping 2 point 2
by Aunty Lala
Summary: For those of you who thought Jack got a bit of a hard wrap after Camping Part Deux here is a little filler in the Parallel Lives world. Sort of the epilogue to the epilogue if you will. It will make more sense if you read Camping and Camping Part Deux first. As always the TW world isn't mine I just borrow from it.


Ianto smiled as his sister walked into Harkness Jones Coffee and Collectables. 'Rhi. You didn't say you were coming into town.' Walking around the counter he folded her into a brotherly hug.

She smiled. 'You tend to find reasons to not be here if I warn you.' Returning his embrace. 'Mam sends her regards and asked if your husband found a garage clock.'

'Carriage clock Rhi and he hasn't found anything she likes yet.'

She shrugged. 'Whatever. How many clocks does the woman need, your husband is a bad influence.'

'He's at an estate sale if that's your way of asking where he is.'

She laughed. 'I came to see you, how are you coping with Gareth being at school?'

Ianto sighed. 'How about I make us a coffee and we can talk about it. Was it bad when David went to school?'

She shook her head. 'I still had Mica at home, but when she had her first day I was a basket case.' She patted her brother on the arm. 'It gets easier.' She watched him make two coffees before he handed her one and led her to an empty table. 'But how was your weekend away?'

Ianto groaned. 'You know about that?'

'I know everything.'

Ianto laughed. 'You didn't know I was going to wind up married to Jack.'

Rhi shrugged. 'No one could have known that.' She sipped her coffee and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. 'Oh my god Ianto.'

'It's a new blend, it's very popular.'

'I can understand why. So about this weekend.'

Ianto sighed. 'It was a total disaster and I don't want to talk about it.'

'I don't remember the last time Johnny even thought about taking me away for the weekend.'

'A total disaster Rhi.'

'Actually, the last time we went away was the weekend I probably got pregnant with Mica -.'

'Oh god, no.' Ianto cut his sister off. 'I don't want to know about it.'

'I still think it was a really sweet idea.'

'The idea was, yes, it's just the way these things play out with Jack, it's like physics don't apply to him.'

'You were the one who had a head for that sort of things Yan, I was happy to have kids.'

'How are they? Doesn't Mica have a school play or something coming up soon?'

'Yeah, end of term thing, I'll get you tickets if you like. Although now your Gareth is at school you'll have your own plays to go to.'

'Something else to look forward to.' Ianto muttered darkly. 'I hated those things.'

'With how theatrical your husband is, I suspect Jack will love them enough for the both of you.'

'It's the coat.' Ianto sighed, his voice taking on a dreamy quality. 'I love that coat.'

'Actually, there is that, does he have a whole pile of them? I can't imagine they are that easy to get hold of, the coat must be what, seventy years old by now.'

Ianto shrugged. 'What's your husband up to these days? Any new money making schemes I should be worried about?'

'There was the thing with candy floss but that didn't go anywhere once he realised it meant working weekends.'

Ianto laughed. 'Some things never change.'

Rhi smiled back as she nodded her agreement. 'I just hope David's as good with his right foot as he thinks he is.'

'I don't know much about football.'

'And yet I never saw Jack coming.'

Ianto finished his coffee before smiling at his sister. 'So it gets easier then?' Watching as she nodded.

'Yeah Yan, it does.'

* * *

Jack walked into the shop and looked for Ianto, finding the coffee shop side wiped down and tided away. Carys looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

'They finished up about half an hour ago.'

Absently Jack handed her the papers from the sale and nodded. 'Did Ianto say anything about picking Gareth up from school?'

'I think so.' She scanned the papers and grinned. 'Is this right then?'

Jack nodded. 'Yeap, arrives tomorrow.'

'But a proper Weyton pastoral scene?'

'I saw the provenance.' He didn't mention he'd scanned the painting with his vortex manipulator to check. 'I might head upstairs and see if he's there then.'

'That's fine, I can shut the shop up Jack.'

'It's quiet enough, you may as well lock the door and get the paperwork started for when everything arrives tomorrow.' He checked the place over one last time before heading upstairs to see his husband and son.

* * *

Ianto collected the discarded trail of his son's belongings as he followed the path of destruction through the flat. As much as he loved his son he was starting to understand his sister's parting comments that it wouldn't be long before he looked forward to the time the boy spent at school. 'Gareth Franklin Harkness-Jones!' A big pair of blue eyes looked up at him, guilt written all over the five year old boys face.

'Yes tad?'

'Where did we agree you were to put your lunch box?'

Gareth sighed with that end of the world sigh known to parents the world over. 'On the bench.'

'So why am I picking bits of sandwich up throughout the flat?'

'So dad could find his way home?' The voice hopeful as he watched his tad shake his head. 'I'm sorry.'

'I know it's all new for you, going to school, but you really must put your stuff away when you get home. Come on, I'll help you.' Turning he found Jack leaning in a doorway watching him interact with their son. 'Looks like the bread crumbs worked.'

'Dad!'

Jack grinned as the boy launched himself into the air, catching his son. 'Did you miss me this morning?'

Blue eyes nodded. 'The kids at school asked me why I have two daddies today.'

Jack looked over his son's head to find Ianto's eyes as they both nodded. 'We talked about this didn't we. I'm sorry we aren't a normal family like everyone else. Your tad and I love each other very much and we wouldn't change our family for anything.'

Ianto laughed softly. 'I think ours is probably the most normal family around.'

Gareth had to agree with his tad on that point. Most of his classmates were from broken homes, very few of his friends had both parents living at home and still speaking to each other in any form of loving tone. 'I think they're just jealous because I have a tad and a dad.' Not that he entirely understood what a broken home was.

Jack set Gareth down and crouched down beside him. 'And what's this about you not putting your things away?'

Head dropped and bottom lip exposed Gareth sighed softly. 'I'm sorry dad.' He looked up. 'I'm only five you know.'

Ruffling the boys hair he grinned. 'Save that look for the ladies son. Come on, I'll help you so your tad can cook dinner undisturbed.'

'Thank you Jack, and a bath please too.'

'Oh man.' Gareth resigned himself to his fate until he remembered the brand new bottle of bubble bath in the cupboard. Turning the full puppy eyes back on Jack, despite his dad's earlier admonishment that they wouldn't work he smiled. 'Bubbles?'

Jack rose to his feet and looked over at Ianto who shook his head.

'He gets that from your side, not mine.'

Jack just grinned. Ianto had a point, the bubble bath obsession was his. 'Come on son.' He loved saying that, but part of his heart still pined for another child. As annoying as Owen was with his fascination over the whole concept of male pregnancy.

* * *

Ianto surveyed his home. Gareth and Jack had both put their belongings back where they belonged, that being the irony of the word, belong, he mused. Dinner was on the table and the freshly bathed child in clean pyjamas was being presented for approval. Smiling at Jack he marvelled how much fuller his life had become since being stalked by this man. He also wondered if he could risk letting him plan another weekend away. He decided he would think about that later. 'Right, is everyone ready for spaghetti?'

Jack tied a large napkin around Gareth's neck before picking one up for himself. 'I think so.' He looked at the table and watched as Ianto lit candles and poured wine. 'Candles?' Watching his husband shrug he grinned. 'Fancy.'

They talked about school with Gareth and asked him about all the things he was learning while Ianto marvelled how like his father the boy was. Both child and Jack managing to get spaghetti sauce spilled down their napkins. Napkins that now looked like something out of a Rorschach test.

'I've made a crumble if the two of you are finished finger painting with your dinner.'

Jack grinned. 'Spaghetti, a nice wine and crumble, are you trying to seduce me?'

'Dad. I am at the table.'

Ianto rolled his eyes, a gesture mirrored by their five year old son. 'Perhaps the two of you could help clear the table while I get the crumble, and I assume you both want ice cream?'

Two voices chorused an enthusiastic yes as Ianto handed Jack his plate.

Plates rinsed and stacked in the dishwasher Jack helped Ianto by kissing him in the kitchen before carrying two plates while Gareth carried spoons. Leaving Ianto with remaining bowl of peach and apple crumble and vanilla ice cream.

As it happened, Jack hadn't been wrong in his interpretation of Ianto's intentions. Something he took great delight in as once the child was tucked into bed and his husband all but dragged him to their room.

'Jack, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.'

Sitting on the bed, half out of his shirt Jack frowned. 'What could you possibly want to talk about after whispering _that_ in my ear.'

'It was one way to get your attention.' Ianto dropped his clothes in the hamper as he walked naked towards his husband. Helping Jack with the shirt he flashed his Mona Lisa smile. 'I still want to fuck your brains out until you forget your own name, I have no intention on reneging.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'It's about last weekend.'

Jack nodded as he moved back on the bed and felt Ianto settle over him.

'I may have been a bit, hasty, in saying I wouldn't let you plan another weekend away.'

Jack grinned. 'There's this fantastic little B and B in Bristol -.'

Ianto cut him off. 'I only said a bit hasty. Don't go trawling the internet just yet.' Hands began moving over Jack's body, followed by Ianto's tongue. 'But I might not be completely opposed to the idea, in a few years when I've had a chance to forget France.'

'You were the one who wanted the South of France in the first place.' Jack muttered.

Ianto reached for the lube and sighed softly. 'Apparently we had the misfortune to pick the weekend with the worst storm in fifty years.'

'Enough with the talking Ianto Harkness-Jones. I believe you have a promise to keep.' His voice became an indecent moan as Ianto slid a lubed finger into his body. Followed by a second finger as the Welshman paid diligent attention to his prostate.

'I think I can work with that.'


End file.
